


Family Reunion

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Finding Dory (2016), Finding Nemo (2003)
Genre: Crack Relationships, Crossover, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: "Should we tell our families?" Dory gasps, covering her mouth with her fins, "Where did our families go?"





	Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own neither 'Finding Nemo' or 'Finding Dory' nor am I profiting off this.

"Should we tell our families?" Dory gasps, covering her mouth with her fins, "Where did our families go?" 

Deb does another swim around their new house. The decorations are decent, though more difficult to find than in the dentist office. Despite all her search efforts, still no signs of Flo. 

"I asked the neighbors to be on the lookout for Flo."

"Our neighbors have sure become fast swimmers since we moved in, huh?" Dory smiles. "We should have a family reunion." 

Flo has disappeared. Dory's family is a mystery. 

"We can have Elmo and Gayle over." 

"You mean Gill, hun."


End file.
